


Ettet pelkää pimeää.

by Luutnanttilammio



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cutting, Death, Depression, Drugs, Empty, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unknown Soldier - Freeform, alcoholic, anxious, lammio - Freeform, rokka - Freeform, tuntematon sotilas - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luutnanttilammio/pseuds/Luutnanttilammio
Summary: Lammio menettää isänsä äkillisesti joka saa Lammion pois toltaltaan. Hän lopettaa itsestään huolehtimisen, sekä alkoholi että huumausaineet tulevat osaksi hänen elämäänsä. Rokka yrittää kaikkensa että saisi rakkaimpansa pelastettua ja huolehdittua Lammiosta mutta neuvot ja toimet alkavat käymään vähiin.





	Ettet pelkää pimeää.

**Author's Note:**

> Sisältövaroitus: Tämä fiktiivinen teksti sisältää paljon itsetuhoista käyttäytymistä, itsemurha-ajatuksia, alkoholin käyttöä, huumekokeiluja, sekaisia olotiloja ja torella raskaita aiheta. Jos erellänmainitut aiheet ahristavat sinua, en suosittele lukemaan. Lukeminen kuitenkin omalla vastuulla.
> 
> En myöskään saa tästä rahaa, hahmot kuuluvat Väinö Linnalle. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tämä fanfiction on kirjoitettu omista tunteista kertoen, mutta totuutta muutellen yksityisyyttä suojellakseni. 
> 
> Ikuisesti aina.

Kielokatu 9 a.  
Lammio istui sänkynsä reunalla ja hänen silmissään oli tyhjä, sieluton katse. Silmät eivät jaksaneet tarkentaa mihinkään. Katsoivat vain. Lammio oli vain muutamia minuutteja sitten saanut kuulla menettäneensä isänsä. Hän oli nukkunut rauhallisesti ja kivuttomasti pois, eikä Lammio ollut ehtinyt hyvästelemään häntä. Kaikki oli tapahtunut hyvin nopeasti. Ei siinä ajassa kerinnyt tekemään mitään, eikä todellakaan varautumaan mihinkään. Hetken ajan maailma oli pysähtynyt, henki ei kulkenut ja tyhjyys valtasi koko Lammion kehon. Hän tunsi rinnassaan pistävän tunteen, aivan kuin joku olisi työntänyt veitsen siitä läpi. Kyyneleet alkoivat valua. Hitaasti, yksi kerrallaan. 

Lammio sulki silmänsä ja kurtisti kulmiaan suuren tyhjyyden ja surun murtamana. Hän oli poissa tolaltaan eikä tiennyt siinä hetkessä, miten hän tästä kaikesta tulisi selviämään. Hän ei nähnyt eteenpäin tulevaisuuteensa ollenkaan, ei edes mitä seuraavan viiden minuutin aikana tulisi tapahtumaan. Kaikki oli sumun peitossa, utopistista ja hämärää. Pienintäkään valoa ei Lammio nähnyt. Lammio avasi silmänsä, pyyhkäisi kädellään kyyneliään ja alkoi kasaamaan itseään. "Ehkä tämä tästä lutviutuu" hän totesi mielessään äänettömästi.   
Lammio nousi sängyltään ylös, otti vanhalta mahonkiselta yöpöydältään puhelimensa ja käveli keittiöönsä. Kaikki esineet olivat siinä samassa järjestyksessä kuin aina ennenkin, viimeisen päälle järjestelmällisesti aseteltuina. Lammion persoonallisuuden huonoja puolia oli tuo sairaaloillinen tarve järjestellä kaikki, hän ei sietänyt minkääntasoista epäjärjestystä. Hän laski puhelimensa keittiön tasolle ja napsautti kahvinkeittimen päälle. Lammio istahti tuolilleen ja katsoi ikkunasta ulos odotellessaan kahvinsa valmistumista. Sade raiskasi ikkunaa ja se toi Lammiolle mieleen tapahtuneet. Lammion henkeä alkoi ahdistamaan. Hän puristi siniraitaista pöytäliinaa rystyset valkoisena. Hetken Lammiosta tuntui siltä, että hän kuolisi nyt. Yhtäkkiä hengitys tasaantui itsestään ja kahvin tuoksu leijaili Lammion asunnossa. Lammio pyöräytti päätään ja nousi ylös, avasi astiakaappinsa oven ja otti kahvikuppinsa sieltä. Aivan kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.

Hänen kätensä vapisivat, mikä teki kahvin kaatamisesta haastavaa. Hän puristi kahvipannun kahvaa kaikilla voimillaan, mutta tuloksetta. Tulikuumaa kahvia läikkyi hänen käsilleen ja jaloilleen aiheuttaen palovammoja ja suurta fyysistä kipua Lammiolle. Vaimea "perkele" karkasi Lammion hampaiden välistä. Lammio laski kahvipannun tiskipöydälleen ja kumartui siivoamaan lattialle roiskunutta kahvia. Yhtäkkiä hänen ovikellonsa soi. Hän tiesi tarkalleen kuka sielä oli.   
Antti.

Lammio nousi ylös ja käveli kohti eteistä. Hänen kätensä ja jalkansa punoittivat ja hammasta purren Lammio yritti estellä itseään ettei alkaisi huutamaan kivusta. Lammio tarttui ovenkahvasta kiinni, hengitti syvään ja avasi oven. Häntä vastassa oli hyvin apealla tuulella oleva Antti. Hetken aikaa he vain katsoivat toisiaan, kunnes Lammio alkoi lyyhistymään kohti lattiaa. Kyyneleet nousivat jälleen hänen silmiinsä. Antti tarttui kiinni Lammion lattiaa kohti vajoavasta kehosta ja laskeutui hänen kanssa lattialle ottaen miehen tiukkaan puristukseen syliinsä. Hän vetäisi toisella kädellään oven kiinni, jonka jälkeen siirsi kätensä takaisin Lammion ympärille sanoen   
" Ihan rauhassa, rakas. Kaikki on hyvin"  
Lammion asunto oli melkein kuoleman hiljainen. Lammio itki äänettömästi katsoen taas tyhjyyteen. Antti taaseen korjaili aika-ajoin Lammion asentoa parempaan toisen valuessa kokoajan vain enemmän ja enemmän kohti lattiaa. Antti huomasi Lammion silminnähtävän kivun ja kärsimyksen mitä hän kävi läpi. Lammion olotila oli sietämätön henkisen pahoinvoinnin sekä fyysisen pahoinvoinnin takia.

Ainoa ääni minkä nuo kaksi sylikkäin istuvaa miestä kuulivat, oli kellon tikitys joka tuntui vain voimistuvan hetki hetkeltä. Lammio vetäisee keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa ja nostaa katseensa. Aivan kuin hän olisi herännyt eloon kuolleista. "Hei rakas" Lammio sanoi ja loi kasvoilleen omituisen, jokseenkin iloisen hymyn ja antoi pienen suudelman Rokalle. Rokka oli hämillään tapahtuneesta. Ehkä tuo mielialojen vaihtelu kuului asiaan. Suruun ja kärsimykseen, jatkuvalta ja loputtomalta tuntuvaan kipuun. Rokka otti Lammiota käsistä kiinni ja ei mennyt aikaakaan kun hän huomasi kahvin polttamat jäljet Lammion käsissä. "Mitä nämä ovat?" Rokka kysyi hämmentyneenä ja samalla hänen kehonsa valtasi suunnaton huoli. Lammio meni vaikeaksi. Ei hän kehdannut myöntää että hänen käsiensä toiminta on heikentynyt ja että teki sen osittain tahalleen. "Eeivät nämä mistään. Tai siis, kaadoin päälleni kahvia, ei sen ihmeellisempää" Lammio vastasi hyvin vaivaantuneena ja nousi nopeasti ylös ja käveli kohti makuuhuonettaan. "Menen nyt peseytymään" Lammio huikkasi, otti pyyhkeensä ja jotain yöpöytänsä laatikosta ja käveli kylpyhuoneeseensa laittaen oven lukkoon perässään. Hän ei ikinä lukinnut ovea Rokan ollessa paikalla, he kävivät yhdessä suihkussa aina Rokan ollessa hänen asunnollaan. Rokka jäi ihmettelemään Lammion käytöstä, nousi ylös ja istahti Lammion sohvalle. 

Lammio avasi peilikaappinsa oven ja tarttui alahyllyllä olevaan kätköön. Kätkössä oli pieni läpinäkyvä pussi täynnä valkoista, hienoa jauhetta. Lammio pyöritteli sitä käsissään, katsoi ja pohti. Amfetamiinia. Lammio oli saanut tuota jauhetta joitakin aikoja sitten Rahikaiselta, jolla oli tapana sitä käyttää heidän käydessään baareissa. Kuulemma piristi häntä kummasti, eikä hänellä mennyt alkoholin takia muisti, kun otti tuota ainetta. Lammio oli aina pysytellyt alkoholissa, ehkä kerran kokeillut jotain muuta mutta siihen se oli jäänyt. Rintamalta kotiin tullessa Lammio vietti pitkiä aikoja, pimeitä iltoja ja pikkutunteja Helsingin hienoimmissa ravintoloissa. Yleensä tolkuttomassa humalassa. Hetken epäröityään, Lammio laittoi pussin takaisin kaappiin, sulki oven ja avasi suihkun hanan. Hän kaivoi pyyhkeidensä seasta konjakkipullon minkä oli mukanaan salakuljettanut kylpyhuoneeseen, avasi korkin ja suuteli tuon pullon kaulaa. Lammio asettui suihkun lattialle istumaan ja jatkoi pullonsa tyhjentämistä.

Kului useita minuutteja. Rokka alkoi olla huolissaan Lammiosta. Hän nousi silkkipinnotteiselta sohvalta ylös ja käveli kylpyhuoneen oven eteen. "Henrik?" Vastausta hän ei saanut. Huoli valtasi Rokan kokonaan ja ainoa ajatus mikä hänellä oli: Minun on päästävä kylpyhuoneeseen. Rokka alkoi etsiä työkalua, jotain millä pääsisi sisälle. Hän koitti koputella oveen, muttei kukaan vastannut eikä reagoinut. Rokka löysi ruuvimeisselin, jolla sai tiirikoitua oven auki. Ovi aukesi ja ensimmäinen asia, minkä Rokka näki oli tajuton Lammio suihkun lattialla. "Ei jumalauta, ei helvetti"  
Nyt oli toimittava.


End file.
